warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BlazeClan
''Welcome to BlazeClan, the Clan of Mythology; Oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Then again, I can't see anything. I picked up your scent, though. Since Iceblaze is being arrogant and refusing to show you around, I, the Herb Keeper Ebonystorm, am the one to greet you instead. Info; BlazeClan is a Clan with a slight basis on mythology, due to the god and goddess bits. The leader, or God, is heavily worshipped, along with the Goddess. The other cats have various jobs, and they stay in their rank (apart from mothers, weaklings, and trainees) until they retire or die. Rules; There are really only a couple #All gods must be male and all godesses must be female. #The name "blaze" cannot be used anywhere at the '''end' of any cat's name other than the God and Goddess, BUT it can be used as the beginning of any cat. ''Ranks; God; Leader. Must always be male. His mate is the Goddess. Goddess; Her mate is the God. Deputy. Must always be female. After her mate retires or dies, she retires and becomes an elder or a namer, depending on the situation. Herb Keeper; Medicine cat. Herb Finder; Medicine cat apprentice. Protectors; Protect the Clan and defend it. Build the barriers of the camp. Also they battle and are good fighters. Hunters; Hunt and most are swift and can act as messengers. Namers; Tell the God what Trainee's warrior names will be, also name Weaklings and hunt sometimes. Weakling Protectors; Care for the Weaklings, clean the dens, and protect weaklings. Can fight, but not as well as the protecters. Mothers; Queens. Females can stay Mothers after their Weaklings become Trainees if there is an abundance of mothers with Weaklings. Weaklings; Kits. Weaklings become trainees at six moons old. Trainees; Whatever their mentor is, that is what they will become. Apprentices. Elders; Retired cats. Current Members; God; Iceblaze - Fierce, aggressive, a perfectionist, cocky, fluffy, long-haired, homophobic, dubbed as unfairwhite tom with fiery brown-ginger patches, and dark, fiery-orange eyes. Floralight's mate. Father to Floralight's Weaklings, named Lightkit and Snowkit. Snowyheart's son. (Luna) Goddess; Floralight - Pinky-brown tabby she-cat with pinky-cream paws, ears, underbelly, throat, chest and tail and lime green eyes. Quiet, wise and she rarely speaks, though when she does, it will be wise. Iceblaze's mate. Mother to Iceblaze's Weaklings, Snowkit and Lightkit. (Aspen.) Herb Keeper; Ebonystorm - Handsome, young, fluffy, kind, intelligent, knowing, strong, long-limbed, very dark gray tom with black tips to his fur, large paws, and clear, blind gray eyes. Wishes that he could be a Protector, but Iceblaze told him he can't be one because he is blind. Wants to rebel against Iceblaze. (Luna) Herb Finder; Wishpaw- Wispy white and brown she-cat with orange-amber eyes and gray paws. Doesn't take a side. (Short) Protecters; Lionstorm- Mottled golden-brown tom with thick, darker fur around his neck, a pure dark brown tail and light green eyes. Strong and rowdy, yet he knows when to be calm and silent. Rippledapple's mate. (open) Flowersong - Long-haired, fierce, aggressive, lonely, seclusive, tortiseshell she-cat with pale eyes, one pink, one green. Desperately wants to rebel against Iceblaze. (Luna) Hunters; Goldendawn- Creamy golden marbled tabby she-cat with dark golden and cream spots dappling her pelt and dawn amber eyes. Swift, nice, yet she can be sassy. ''Apprentice: Mousepaw ''(open) Namers; Dapplemist - Delicate, shy, timid, skittish, frightened, long-limbed, tiny, motherly, loving, adorable, soft-furred, lont-haired, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with silver, dark gray, and white patches, and pale, light misty-blue eyes. Loves kits. Dislikes the idea of a violent rebellion, but is against Iceblaze. (Luna) Hawktalon - Muscular, feathery-furred, handsome, battle-scarred, dark tabby tom with green eyes. Exiled unfairly from his Clan (Clan unknown) and longed to find another to join. Neutral. (Luna) Grasswater: Arrogant brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes. Thinks because she is a namer, she doesn't have to help out. Against the rebellion, but will turn sides if it suits her. (Splashcloud) Weakling Protectors; Mudblade - Feminine, friendly, loving, caring, just, long-haired, black tom with dark brown stripes, a dark brown face and tail tip, soft, fluffy fur, and dark, murky, intense, green eyes. Is Tom x Tom and has a crush on Ebonystorm. Wants to rebel agains Iceblaze. (Luna) Grayrose- Gray she-cat with white, light gray, and blonde speckles with icy blue eyes. For the rebellion. (Short) Mothers; Rippledapple- Dark blue-gray she-cat with black dapples scattered through her pelt and murky blue eyes. Mother of Lionstorm's Weaklings, named Wraithkit, Stormkit, ___kit, and ___kit. Cares for Snowkit and Lightkit when Floralight is busy. Sides with Dapplemist about a rebellion. (Luna) Weaklings; Birchkit - cocky, arrogant, snarky she cat with sleek brown fur and sparkling dark blue eyes. Iceblaze and Floralight's Weaklings; Snowkit - White she-cat with pinky-brown paws, underbelly and tail, pinky-cream ears, throat and chest and light orange eyes. Sassy, stuck up and snobbish. Thinks that she can get away with anything since she is the God and Goddess's daughter. 3 moons old. (Aspen) Lightkit - Wise, calm, sweet, adorable, kind, friendly, observant, intelligent, strategic, small, light brown tabby she-cat with a creamy-white chest, throat, and underbelly, dark pinky-brown-ginger tabby patches scattered through her pelt, and leaf-green eyes. Dislikes her sister, Snowkit, and her father, Iceblaze. Wants to rebel against Iceblaze 3 moons old. (Luna) Lionstorm and Rippledapple's Weaklings; Wraithkit - Pretty, odd, humorous, long-limbed, pure white she-cat with faint silver stripes, fluffy, long, soft fur, a slight glow (due to her bright fur) to her fur, and pupilless, blind silver eyes. 0 moons old. She hates both Iceblaze and her blindness. Lightkit's best friend. Stormkit's sister. (Luna) Stormkit - Rebellious, arrogant, cocky, long-haired, moody, aggressive, dark gray tabby tom with scattered black, light silvery-gray, and white patches, long claws, long teeth, and dark blue eyes. 0 moons old. Wraithkit's brother. Wants to rebel against Iceblaze. (Luna) ___kit - open to the roleplayer of Lionstorm. ___kit - open to the roleplayer of Lionstorm. Trainees; Mousepaw - Small light brown tom with barely visible stripes, dark brown flecks and ambery-brown eyes. As fast as the wind, as silent as a stone and as skittish as a rabbit. Hates the idea of a rebellion in general, but also hates Iceblaze. (Luna) Dovepaw - Shy, quiet, yet friendly, snow-white she-cat with soft blue eyes. Quiet and shy, but a good friend. Winterpaw's sister. Wants Iceblaze gone, but doesn't want to fight. (Luna) Winterpaw - Fluffy, long-haired, snow-white tom with icy blue eyes. A great fighter, but prefers not to spill blood. Dovepaw's brother. Sides with his sister, Dovepaw, about a rebellion. (Luna) Elders; Snowyheart - Aggressive, fierce, intelligent, atypical for a she-cat, ambitious, slightly arrogant, fluffy, white she-cat with flame-colored, bright, fiery-ginger patches, brown tips of fur on the patches, and light, fiery orange eyes. Iceblaze's mother. (Luna) Former Members; None. RPG; Rebellion Building Up; Mudblade gazed longingly at Ebonystorm, but the tom only had eyes for Dapplemist. ''I want to have him as my mate, he thought, but stupid Iceblaze forbids Tom x Tom and She-cat x She-cat relationships, saying that they're wrong. It's no different except for the genders! Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 00:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze glared at Mudblaze. He saw the tom staring at Ebonystorm. Doesn't he know that it's WRONG for a tom to love a tom?! he thought angrily. It sickens me. Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 23:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightkit glared at her father. He's an idiot, she thought angrily. It doesn't matter if cats like cats of the same gender or the opposite gender! It's the cat's wish for their mate! Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 01:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Too. Much. Learning. About. The. Russian. Revolution!!! (in language arts for that matter (because we're reading Animal Farm))) Ebonystorm padded over to Mudblade and Lightkit. "I think we should rebel against Iceblaze," he mewed quietly. The two other cats nodded immediately. "He's a homophobe," mewed Lightkit. "And he thinks that you'd be a weak Protector just because your blind! I've heard of an apprentice who was blinded by a fox in another Clan, and she is an excellent tracker," added Mudblade. "I've heard of her," said Ebonystorm. "I believe her name is Wraithpaw, just like Rippledapple's blind daughter, Wraithkit." "Hi," mewed Dapplemist. "You guys against Iceblaze?" "How did you know?" mewed Lightkit. "I saw you glaring at your father. If we do rebel, let's do it peacefully. I don't want violence." Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 22:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose couldn't help overhearing, "Rebel? Can I join?" she whispered. "If there's a fight for rights, I'm in." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightkit nodded. "We plan on getting rid of my idiotic, unfair father!" (this was whispered, but said with strong emotion) Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose nodded, "Something needs to be done about this." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit was looking around camp with a set and flat gaze. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormkit padded over to Birchkit. "Hi," he mewed. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit puffed out her chest "Hello." she mewed. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw and Winterpaw padded over to the cats in the rebellion. "You sick of Iceblaze?" they asked. Dapplemist nodded. "We all are," she mewed. "I want to overthrow him peacefully." "Same here," mewed Dovepaw. "I hate spilling blood," added Winterpaw. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit sniffed, looking around A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sadly, that might be necessary," mewed Blackstorm. "We might have fighting break out, but we'll try to be as peaceful as possible." Iceblaze continued to glare at the cats. What are they up to? he thought, eyes narrowed. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit looked at Iceblaze, and puffed out her chest even more, her usually snarky attitude was still there. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze just scowled at Birchkit. He hated everyone except for his mother, Snowyheart, and his loyal daughter, Snowkit. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit just scowled back, not caring if he hated her, he was not one to judge her, the only cat that was going to judge her was her, no one else. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze just rolled his eyes. .::. "Don't mind him," mewed Stormkit. "He judges everyone except for those loyal to him, which are Snowyheart and Snowkit." Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose nodded, and felt a growl rumble in her throat as she secretly watched the scene behind her. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit sniffed "Hmph, he's got the politeness of a badger." she mewed quietly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose's claws scraped the earth. "So what should we do, without shedding blood?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit was bristling, and her eyes flashing. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Category:Clan